The Look On Your Face
by dramione143
Summary: Title says it? Update  06 Dec 2011 : No, actually, the look on your face says it all! Or maybe not?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you think Draco Malfoy looks extra fit this year?"

"Hm?" Hermione said, distracted as she pulled her head out of her book.

"Look at him, Hermione," Ginny insisted.

And so, she looked at him – not by choice but only to appease Ginny. She assessed Draco as if he were a particularly hard topic she was trying to understand. "Well, he looks a bit taller and seems like he has a leaner body but other than that, I don't think he's changed much."

Hermione found her assessing gaze lingering as Draco raised his eyes towards her, cocking his eyebrow as if questioning her. She glared defiantly at him and went back to reading her book while he just chuckled to himself.

The bell signaling that they only had fifteen minutes before the start of classes rang. Ron shoved as much food as he can as everyone started getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

"Ron, you're such a pig!" Hermione said, hitting him with a book.

"Come on, Hermione, let's just go ahead and leave Harry to deal with him. Someone has to save them seats," Ginny said, ushering Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Walking through the halls, Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "Just try not to mind Ron next time. Believe me, mum already tried. She even started giving him smaller portions of food to get him to change but ended up giving in to him. He kept on complaining how he's hungry all the time and was very grouchy. It's much easier to deal with pig-Ron than hungry-Ron." They both laughed at this and Hermione said, "All right, I will try not to mind how much of a pig Ron looks like while he's shoving food down his throat like he hasn't eaten for days. I'll just let Harry sit in between us from now on." Ginny looked skeptical about it so Hermione added, "Harry and you, two people apart. That should be better." Hermione knew that although Ginny has a lot of crushes, Harry is still her "chosen one". Ginny nodded shyly at Hermione and then hugged her before heading to her classroom.

Hermione smiled, watching Ginny walk away before looking around at her surroundings and noticing how there were fewer students then. 'Only eight minutes left! I wonder if Harry and Ron have left the Great Hall already,' she thought, looking back while walking. She was just about to face forward when she ran into something.

"Ow, sorry," she muttered. She looked up only to see that she ran into a wall but to her (bad) luck, someone has seen her as she can hear that person chuckling. She turned her head with her face slowly turning red from embarrassment and saw Draco Malfoy. His goons weren't with him which she found curious but decided not to bring it up since she was also all by herself. She tried to glare at him as much as her pride could muster while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Granger. What are you walking into walls for? Is there a secret passage there that we don't know?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if people knew about it, now wouldn't it?" she said spitefully.

Draco just smirked while slowly making his way to her.

.~*DMHG*~.

Author's Note (which truly is Auror's note, hihi):

Hello, I'm new at this. I thought I'd give it a try after having been reading fan fictions (Dramione, in particular) for more than a year now. Only now do I truly appreciate all the other authors out there. This is such a grueling task! I'm afraid I'm running out of creative juices now so feel free to give out suggestions! I don't mind getting criticism either - I think. Well, we'll just see. I hope you enjoyed reading this and will continue reading the chapters to follow. Considering that you're reading this, I'd like to thank you also for giving this story your time. I truly appreciate it. Don't hesitate to leave a comment, or something. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione glared at Draco when she noticed this and tried keeping distance but her head wasn't cooperating and was making her feel dizzy. She was just about to fall on the floor as she tripped on something behind her when Draco caught her.

His grey eyes piercing through her brown eyes with only a few centimeters between their faces. He had this look on his face that she couldn't understand; it seemed like he was struggling. Hermione was just about to ask him about it when they both fell on the floor with all of Draco's weight on her.

"Hmph. Get off me, you oaf!"

"Oaf?" Draco said haughtily while still trying to catch his breath. "How much do you weigh, Granger? Were you trying to kill me?" he continued.

"I should be asking you that question! You're the one who's killing me now! Get off me this instant, Malfoy!" Hermione indignantly replied.

To her luck (not sure if good or bad), Harry and Ron both turned down the hall and saw them in that compromising position.

"Oi, Malfoy! What are you doing to Mione? Or, should I say _on_? Get off Mione, you maniac!" Ron shouted.

Harry pulled Draco off Hermione while Ron helped a blushing Hermione up and dusted her off.

"Geez, I try to help somebody for once and I unjustly get called all these names," Draco muttered.

Harry looked at them skeptically while Ron said, "Help? What do you mean help? Did you need any help, Mione? You know Harry and I are always just here for you." Hermione shook her head and smiled at Ron to assure him. Draco just rolled his eyes and walked away.

After a few more reassurances that she's okay and no, Malfoy did not try anything on her, it was really only just an accident and was actually her fault, they walked to class as fast as they could. They arrived late but since it was only the first day, they were let off easily.

During class, Hermione couldn't concentrate because a particular Slytherin was occupying her mind and it was vexing her. The incident earlier flashed back in her mind and so did Ginny's words. 'No, he's still the same git that he is. He still looks the same… which to be honest is annoyingly attractive. I mean, how can he look even better than he already is? I'm still waiting for normal body parts to arrive! Where is the justice in that?' she thought with a scowl on her face.

~*DMHG*~

After classes ended that day, Hermione hastily said to Harry and Ron, "I'm going to the library. See you."

Ron replied, "Oh, come on, Mione. It's only the first day! You can't possibly be going to the library now."

Hermione, annoyed, replied," Well, I am. Learning does not stop in the classroom. And please, Ron, stop calling me that. It's Hermione."

Harry butted in before Ron could say something that will aggravate Hermione more, "All right, Hermione. We'll see you later." Hermione hugged Harry, purposely leaving Ron out before turning to the direction of the library.

"Blimey, do you reckon it's her time of the month?" Ron asked.

Harry just sighed and said, "Come on, mate, let's just play Wizard's chess," dragging Ron to their Common Room.

~*DMHG*~

Hermione was muttering angrily to herself how annoying Ron is when she ran into something again. 'Why does this keep happening to me?'

She looked up and groaned. "Malfoy."

.~*DMHG*~.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, Granger, it seems like you're making a habit out of this! Now, tell me, are you enjoying this? Because I am. Ha! The look on your face this morning!"

"The look on your face before you fell down on me!"

"It's not my fault you're heavy, Granger."

"It's not my fault you're weak, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah? Have you tried carrying yourself?"

"That's not even possible, Malfoy."

"Well, I'll show you I'm not weak!"

Draco then put his arms around her legs, put her on his shoulders and proceeded to carry her. Hermione started thrashing around and screaming.

"Put me down, Malfoy! Put me down this instant!"

She kicked him and hit him on his back until he was forced to put her down. She was still struggling as he did this so he found himself on top of Hermione Granger yet again.

Hermione sighed, exasperated, thinking, 'Not again.' She then said, "Getting cozy, Malfoy?"

Draco groaned. "We can't keep doing this. If you want me, Granger, just tell me. No need to come up with schemes to get me on top of you."

"You're incorrigible, Malfoy," was all Hermione could say as she rolled her eyes. "Now, get off me, Malfoy. Some people here have a lot to do," she continued.

"Hmm, how about… no. Since you've mentioned it, I am getting quite cozy over here and I can think of one thing we can both do while you're over there," he said suggestively while wagging his eyebrows at her.

Hermione, having had enough, kneed him in the groin which successfully got Draco off her. She stood up, righted herself and said to him, "Ha! The look on your face!"

Clearly still in pain, Draco replied, "This isn't over, Granger," as she happily skipped to the library.

~*DMHG*~

The next few days, Hermione was extra careful. She avoided Draco at all cost. Knowing him, he would certainly deliver. Sure, she can hex him and defend herself but Malfoy _is_ Malfoy. Like they say, 'better safe than sorry.'

~*DMHG*~

One night, Hermione stayed in the library later than she usually does to finish her homework. She didn't realize that there was anyone else around until she heard a drawl. "Trust Granger to stay up late in the library on a Friday to finish an essay due in two weeks."

Hermione gasped in surprise, when she collected herself, she said, "Go away, Malfoy."

"Aww, Granger, why do you always say these things? 'Get off me.' 'Put me down.' 'Go away.' You're starting to hurt my feelings."

"I will hurt more than your feelings, Malfoy, if you don't bugger off."

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say… or do. Why can't we all just get along?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at this and he said, raising both hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. How about just you and me, huh, Granger?"

She started laughing at this and he joined too. Draco scoffed, "Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Draco." He'd never admit it but he liked the sound of that.

.~*DMHG*~.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't say it like that! You make us sound like a couple." Hermione let out a snort and started laughing again. Draco just watched her with a smirk on his face.

After a few moments, Hermione stopped and asked, "Why, Malfoy?"

He countered, "Why what?"

She replied, "Why me? Why now?"

He looked her in the eye and said, "Why not?"

~*DMHG*~

That night left Hermione confused so she still continued avoiding Draco. 'Well, it's not like he's going to notice me anyway. When he's not being worshipped by the Slytherins, he's being panted after upon by hoards of girls. His goons are always following him at his beck and call. It's just purely by chance that we run into each other in the hallways,' she thought spitefully.

"The look on your face," someone whispered into her ear, sniggering. Three guesses as to who it is.

Hermione turned red faster than you could say ''babbling, bumbling band of baboons". Too embarrassed to deal with Draco, she ran away without a word. Draco watched her run off, amused.

~*DMHG*~

The following days, Hermione found Draco watching her way too much for her comfort – 'Not that he'd care that he's making her feel uneasy. Maybe he's even purposely doing it to rile her up! That's right; he's doing it to get back at me for kneeing him. He knows I hate being stared at, especially since I can feel it whenever someone's doing it.' Hermione thought. 'It's like you can just feel the weight of their stare; it's annoying.'

~*DMHG*~

"Why is Malfoy staring at you, 'Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full, looking back and forth at Hermione and Draco.

"Ron, quit it. Stop looking!" Hermione muttered.

"But 'Mione!" Ron insisted but was stopped with a glare from Hermione.

Harry looked up from his food and with furrowed eyebrows, asked, "Yeah, Hermione. What's up? Is Malfoy bothering you?"

With a sigh Hermione replied, "Of course, he's bothering me. I mean, had it been anyone else I'd be bothered too! But no worries, at least that's all he's doing, right? He's not harming me or anything. Just don't mind him guys, but thanks for the concern." She gave them a small smile to assure them that she's all right.

"Really, Hermione? You would tell us though if he does anything, right?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, 'Mione! We're just here for you! We'd even poke his eyes just to get him to stop looking at you!" Ron added.

"Oh, Ron. Seriously." Hermione said and they just let it go.

~*DMHG*~

Hermione was standing alone in a crowded hallway, waiting for Ginny's class to finish. They hadn't really agreed on a meeting place so Hermione decided that she would just wait for Ginny by the staircase. Hermione was eagerly watching the people make their way down, hoping she'd spot Ginny when she spotted Draco instead. They made brief eye contact which sent a jolt through her body before it was blocked by passing students as the place was getting even more crowded. After shaking the weird feeling off, she watched him make his way down. He was with his goons, as usual, and it seemed like they were going outside. She looked away before Draco could catch her watching him.

She looked up again when she thought it was safe and saw Draco's goons about to turn right to the door. She tried catching a glimpse of maybe even just his hair but she didn't see him. She assumed that he must've gone ahead and just let it go.

From her peripheral vision, she noticed that someone stopped by her left. Little did she know that Draco parted from his goons and was making his way through the crowd to get to her while she was looking for him. She turned to her left and the devil himself was standing there, looking amused. Hermione worked out in her head what just happened and blushed at the thought of Draco seeing her looking for him just a while ago. He then put up his fist (asking for a fist bump) and greeted, "Granger". His smirk was plastered on his face. They looked each other in the eye before Hermione's eyes slowly travelled down to his fist and then back up to his piercing eyes again. She decided not to 'notice' him then and turned her attention to her right, which embarrassingly was just a plain wall. She cursed her luck and blushed an even deeper shade of red. She continued to pretend that she found the wall highly amusing and wished that Draco would just go away.

She looked back and noticed that Ginny was there already when Draco was just about leaving. He shrugged and gave himself a fist bump before shaking his head and walking away with a smile on his face. Ginny watched Draco make his way out (more like checking his bum out!) then looked at Hermione questioningly.

Hermione decided to ignore the look Ginny was giving her and just asked, "What took you so long? Let's go."

.~*DMHG*~.


End file.
